Thus With A Kiss I Die
by Mazzi4
Summary: A short sweet tragic 34 one shot. And yes they do live to the end :D Couples: 34. T for safety. Attempted suicide


**De-Confessing  
Thus With A Kiss I Die**

**Author: Mazzi4's gonna attempt a one-shot 3/4 story. This fanfic is dedicated to my good friend, Alex (Numbuh 477) who helped me write this. Let's make this one of Mazzi's first tragic/happy/romantic stories :D.Pwease read and review, bubi xxxx**

It was the day before Sector V's decommisioning. They were all sat around the television, watching re-runs of their favourite programmes, but not really concentrating on them. Numbuh 5 was sitting on the orange sofa, reading one of her girl magazines and listening to one of Cree's C.Ds that she'd stole off her sister. Numbuh 2 was eating cheese fries, with a soda in one hand, and watched the moving screens on the T.V with a blank expression on his face. Numbuh 1 was by his old mission reciever, staring at it as if waiting for a mission to suddenly come through to them. Numbuh 3 sat on the floor, gazing up at the big screen, a green Rainbow Monkey in one hand, an orange in the other. Numbuh 4 was flicking crisps across the floor. The room was silent except the television's mumble in the background. Everyone was in a depressing mood, nothing could cheer them up. For they all knew that after tomorrow, none of them would know that the other would exist.

"Numbuh 5's heading out to get a new mag. Anyone comin'?" Numbuh 5 broke the silence as she stood up and faced her friends. Only Numbuh 3 looked up and shook her head. The boys ignored her and continued with what they were doing. "Fine," Numbuh 5 said as she left the room, slamming the door behind her. Numbuh 3 took her seat on the sofa and started muttering to herself.

"Will yeh shud UP!" Numbuh 4 grumbled, crushing a crisp into the floor. Numbuh 3 pretended she hadn't heard and got louder.

"So Mrs. Pretty Polite Rainbow Monkey? How IS Mr. Handsome Hunky Rainbow Monkey?..." Numbuh 3 continued, making her Rainbow Monkey dance around the floor. Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes and let his head hit the floor with a loud bang. Numbuh 3 took no notice.

"That must have hurt!" Numbuh 2 said under his breath, chucking a cheese fries at Numbuh 4. It bounced off his hoodie and landed next to him, leaving a cheese smear on the arm of the hoodie.

"Hmmm," Numbuh 1 thought hard, not turned round. He pushed a few buttons and pulled a lever or two. Nothing happened. He sighed and kicked the floor.

"Oooooo shut up!" Numbuh 4 growled, punching the wooden floorboards with his fist.

"...And baby Beautiful Bounty Rainbow Monkey? Is it true she's starting nursery next week? How cute!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed, squealing. She tossed her hair behind her shoulder and continued with her game. Numbuh 4 leant up on his hand and closed his eyes in agony. While he wasn't looking, Numbuh 3 crept up to him and took the remote control from him. Suddenly...

"Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, All so very round and sooper chunky! Bringing love wherever they go! Everyone is made of a BIG rainbow!" That sound echoed through the quiet room and Numbuh 4 re-opened his eyes immediately. A dark look spread across his face. Numbuh 2 stood up and brushed himself of crumbs. Numbuh 1 turned back to face his team, and put his head in his hands.

" Someone help me," He mumbled and sat down at the kitchen table just as Numbuh 5 walked in through the door.

"I'm back! And oh my life..." She stopped at looked at the television, with the dancing Rainbow Monkeys skipping across the screen. Numbuh 4 looked in complete agony as well as ready to smash the T.V in. "Well this is interesting!" She sat back down on the sofa, next to Kuki, and opened her magazine.

"Hey Numbuh 5. Bring your head phones with you?" Numbuh 2 nodded towards the T.V. Numbuh 5 grinned and placed her head phones over her ears. Numbuh 2 sighed.

"WILL YEH SHUT THAT CRUD UP!" Numbuh 4 cried, covering his eyes. Numbuh 3 stuck her nose in the air and turned it up louder. "That does et!" Numbuh 4 dived at Numbuh 3, grabbing the remote. Though in the process, the remote broke. so he couldn't change the channel.

"No!"

"Yay! Thank you Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 giggled, sitting down to watch. Numbuh 4 clinched his fists.

"No way!" Numbuh 4 shouted, jumping to his feet. "Ah'm NOT takin' thois any longer!"

"What any longer, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 innocently asked, looking up at her friend.

"THOIS CRUD! CAN'T WEH 'AVE SOMETHING _DECENT_ ON!" His voice filled the room and everyone looked at him, He ignored them.

"This is decent, Numbuh 4! You'll like it!" Numbuh 3 answered sweetly, standing up and handing him a Rainbow Monkey, the orange one. He took it and ripped its head clear off it's shoulder and dropped both halves onto the floor. Numbuh 3's mouth dropped open as she stared at the toy. Then the fire burned in her eyes.

"NUMBUH 4! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" The young Japanese girl screamed in the Aussie's ear, nearly deafening him. Normally he would have shrunk back, let her win. But because of the decommisioning the next day and the thought of never knowing his friends again upset him, his emotions went wild.

"Ah don't care about yeh stupid doll! Ah wish they'd all just fall off the face of the planet!" He yelled back at her, a look of total hate across his face which was extremely rare for Numbuh 4 to use against Numbuh 3.

"I do care! You're just mean Numbuh 4!" She shrieked, folding her arms.

"Oh mean am Ah? Ah'll show yeh mean!" He replied angrily. The rest of the team watched this performance in shock. They never thought they'd see the day when Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 actually seriously argued. And on their last day as well. Numbuh 1 shook his head sadly. "Ah 'ate all yeh stupid Rainbow Dorkies! Ah 'ate their riduclous singin' and thier evil little faces! And yeh thinkin' they're wonderful! THEY'RE NOT! They're are from the deepest of hell!"

"They are not! They are wonderful peace-loving monkeys! And I love them!" Numbuh 3 screamed, tears in her eyes. One rolled down her cheek. No-one noticed.

"ONE DAY THEY'LL ALL FALL OFF THIS PLANET! AND ...AND HOPEFULLY... YEH'LL GO WITH EM!" Numbuh 4 burst out, breathing heavily, hardly daring to believe what he had just said. No-one elseseemed to be able to believe it either. The cheese fry Numbuh 2 was about to eat fell from his hand, onto the floor. Numbuh 5 removed her headphones, mouth open in shock. Numbuh 1 dropped the milk bottle that he was holding and it smashed and splattered milk everywhere. Numbuh 3 really did start crying them, re-playing what he said over and over in her head.

"You...you really mean that!" She sobbed, biting her lip, hoping he'd say no. Numbuh 4 knew what he had to say. He had to tell that he didn't mean it, that it was at the heat of the moment. He'd never want her gone. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. But he couldn't. So he did something really stupid. He nodded. Numbuh 3 couldn't take it. She wiped her face with her sleeve and:

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH NUMBUH 4! I REALLY DO! I WISH YOU'D JUST...DIE!" She shrieked at the top of her voice and then ran out in tears, Numbuh 4 was so shocked he nearly fell over. Numbuh 3 wanted him _dead? _The room went silent, except the sound of Numbuh 1's sunglasses hitting the floor as they fell from his nose. Numbuh 4 bowed his head and slowly walked out to his room, leaving the others.

"Oh. My. Days. I never thought I'd see the day!" Numbuh 5 finally said. "Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4, arguing? You must admit that was pretty harsh, what Numbuh 3 said!" The two boys nodded, staring at the space where their fellow operatives had been arguing, seconds before.

"It's just beause of the stress, the thought that they'd never know each other again," Numbuh 1 replied. And again they nodded.

_**In Numbuh 4's room**_

"Sheh wants meh dead! _Dead_? But Ah love 'er, Ah don't really want 'er gone. Ah never meant it! Ah didn't! Ah'd do anything foir 'er! But ef sheh really wants me dead..." Numbuh 4 whispered to himself, sitting on his bed, He looked over at the bottle of tablets, that sat on the floor near his bag. His father had given them to him when he had a chest infection so a small dose wouldn't hurt. But a big one...He shuddered and turned away.

"No. Ah couldn't. That moight upset 'er. But then again...maybe noit," He took a deep breath and laid back on his pillow.

"Ah loive 'er. Ah really do," He shut his eyes and remembered all the times they'd had together, all the times he'd nearly admitted it and actually began to cry.

"Meh and moiy big mouth,"

_**In Numbuh 3's room**_

" I didn't mean it. I don't want him dead. I don't. Really. He's my bestest friend. As well as...Oh why did I say that? It was stupid and hurtful! His face! I'll never forget it..." Numbuh 3 cried, wiping her face on one of her many toys. "And tomorrow, I'll never know him again! He'll be The Boy In My Class. No one special. But he is special to me!"She sat up, sniffing heavily

"All my memories...tomorrow will fade away...with him..." She gulped and looked into the picture she kept under her pillow. It was of her and Numbuh 4 and it was her all time FAVOURITE photo. Once Numbuh 2 had found it and she had gone mental.

"Oh Numbuh 4..."

_**In Numbuh 4's room**_

"Thois es gonna end noiw. No more pain. Ah won't ave to annoy 'er any longer. Ah'll beh gone. Sheh'll 'ave nothin' ta worry bout," Numbuh 4 said, shaking. "Ah've made my decision. Tonight Ah'll dream meh pain away," He got up and slowly walked to the bottle, under the bag. He picked it up and as he did, the photo of him and Numbuh 3 fell from the wall above and landed on his head. He looked at it sadly and opened the bottle.

_**In Numbuh 3's room**_

"I gotta apologise to him. Make things right for us both. And I gotta do it now!" Numbuh 3 decreed, standing up and heading for the door. "My last memory of him is not gonna be me wishing him dead!" And with that she left the room.

_**In Numbuh 4's room**_

"'Ere goes nothin'..." Numbuh 4 said, wiping his eyes. The small little round tablets in his hand made it all so much more real. And he knew that if he swallowed them all that by tomorrow he'd be in a different place. And it wouldn't be in the decommisioning room of the Moonbase. "Ta yeh Kooks!" He lifted his hand to his mouth when:

"WALLY!" Numbuh 3 burst through his door as the tablets went into his mouth. Numbuh 3 took one look at the bottle then Numbuh 4 and screamed. She ran over to him and thumped him on the back. The tablets flew out of his mouth and shattered on the floor. He coughed and spluttered, clutching his throat.

"Ku...Ku...Kuki?" He whispered between coughs. Numbuh 3 nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes it's me! Why'd you do it, you idiot? You didn't think that what I said, I really meant did you!" She looked into his green eyes and sighed as he nodded.

"Ah wanted...yeh...ta beh...happy!"

"With you dead? I could never be happy! Oh Wally! You idiot! I'm so sorry, really I am. I never meant what I said!" She pulled him to her, his head on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry! It's all this decommisioning stuff tomorrow that's got to our heads, making us hate each other. I don't hate you, really!"

"Ah don't 'ate yeh either. Ah'm sorry too. Ah should never 'ave got cross!" He said, stroking her hair. She smiled. "In fact Ah 'ave a confession ta make. Kuki Sanban?"

"Yes?" She said, eyes shining with tears of happiness and sorrow.

"Ah...Ah...," He sighed. He had to get this out. He just had to. "Ah loive yeh, Ah do," As soon as he said it, Kuki smile broke out into a huge grin. She hugged him tight, just giving him room to breathe.

"I love you too! Wally, I love you too!" Wally grinned, hugging her back.

"No one could ever part us, not even decommisioning can break true love!" Kuki cried, wiping her eyes of tears.

"Too roight!" Wally laughed, pulling away from her. She looked into his eyes and giggled. He half laughed, rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly he moved closer to her, until their lips met. She was taken aback, but enjoyed it all the same.She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and he did to her waist. When they broke away, he took her hand and lead her onto his balcony.

"Ah wanna show yeh something," He took out and helped her climb onto the roof, telling her only to look forward. "Ok, close yeh eyes," He said when they got to the top. She did as she was told and giggled. He twisted her round so she faced over Cleveland and told her to open her eyes.

"Oh my...Wally! That's wonderful!" She cried as they looked over the sleepy town of Cleveland. The random bright lights across the land made it even more beautiful. The stars in night sky helped the effect. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head (yes he's now a bit taller than her. Well they are 12-13 after all!), not caring about the events that the next day would bring.

All they cared about, was each other.

_"What is this feeling?  
That I hope will never pass  
What is this feeling?  
That Mum thinks is just gas _

It makes me queasy, so uneasy  
and just a little funky  
Like a giant huggy wuggy  
Smiling Rainbow Monkey

I never cared so much before  
More then I loved stuffed animals  
Now my life happiness galore  
My heart flies like the um..seagulls

What can it be?  
This mystery?  
Happening to me?  
Can my friends see?  
I'm happily in love

I've said it  
Isn't that so cute?  
I've said it  
Really really sweet  
I've said it  
Like Yummy fresh fruit  
I've said it  
Tonight we finally meet

I'm so in love  
My heart is full  
I'm so in love  
It's adorable  
I'm so in love"

As sung by Kuki n LOVE but in this fanfic applies to them both

**Author: ok, I admit, there was QUITE a lot of tragedy there. Not my fault! I needed to it be dramtic to make the ending especially wonderful:D It's only one-shot by the way! Pwease review! Bubixxxx **


End file.
